Believe Hope Love Dream
by HezMyOnlyHope
Summary: A 10-short chapter story written in Jamie's POV about her last hours of life. May make emotional people cry! (Chapter 9 is up! One more Chapter to go)
1. Pain and Pleasure

It feels as if I have been in bed for hours. My entire body hurts. I feel dizzy and my heart's breaking. Looking at Landon hurts. Wondering what it will be like after I pass away is terrible. What if he finds a new woman? No...he's not that kind of person...is he?

Tears begin to build up in my eyes again...beautiful moments together run through my mind. I can't bare it. The thoughts of leaving Landon hurt more than the pain in my body.

I can blurrily see him sitting in a recliner from the living room. He's fast asleep. Looking at him makes the tears run down my cheeks. My hands are too heavy to lift. I can't wipe them away.

Please God...take me now...I don't want to keep suffering...This pain hurts so much...I can't take it anymore...But then again, every last moment I can spend with Landon is precious.

My eyes shut again. My eyelids feel terribly heavy. But getting the pleasure to see Landon again...the pain is worth it. My love for him is to strong. No matter what, it will always keep going on.


	2. Treasure Chest of Memories

Watching him, so calm, so peaceful. It brings back so many memories of the past year. I remember the first day I met him. Ignorant, rude, and self-confident even as a little kid. He'd changed so much. Now, he was a real sweetheart. How'd have though it could happen!

I remember the day of the play. I sang that song to Landon. I sang it from my heart. I was so nervous. I surprised it went so well.

And then, after that, there was our first kiss. I don't think it was even in the script. It was one of the most wonderful things I have ever experienced. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. A sweet sensational feeling swept throughout my body. It only lasted about 2 seconds, but yet it will remain a lifetime.

Then, there was the cafeteria incident. I was so selfish. I knew that I loved him. Landon was right. I was scared. I was very scared because I didn't know what I was feeling. I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted him, but I couldn't tell. I was confused. I was in a whirlwind of emotions. I can't explain how much I regret not telling him sooner.

I still remember our first date as well. That night he made two of my goals come true. He gave me a tattoo. Even though it was temporary, it was beautiful. Being in two places at once was quite clever. I loved it. I thought I was going to die right there.

He also had a star named after me. That was one of the greatest things ever. I loved him so much for it! It was one of the most beautful and brightest stars he could've picked.

Then, he proposed to me after seeing the comet. My heart began to pound so loudly. I was so happy. But, mostly I was shocked. It's was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world!

The day of our wedding was probably the most amazing day of my life! I was very weak that day. I could barely walk. But, seeing Landon there gave me the strength to keep going. Being married in the church where my mother grew up was my #1. He made me one of the happiest people on the planet.

I wish I could've realized my feelings for Landon earlier. But, those few precious moments together, are something that I will treasure always. I love him so much. In one year, he gave me a treasure chest of memories. He is one of the most wonderful persons I've ever gotten to know.


	3. Hold Me Just One Last Time

I can barely move my body. But, he gives me strength. I try with all that is still left in me. I sit myself up. I did it...

"Landon...do me a favor, please..." I say, looking down at him. He lifts his head slowly. His face is red and covered in tears. I close my eyes and sigh. Looking at him hurts too much.

"I want you to hold me just one last time..." I tell him softly. He stands up slowly, as if he's afraid that it'll hurt me if he moves too fast. He sits down on the corner of the matress gently.

He leans in carefully and puts his arms gently around me. I do the same. His warm body makes the pain stop. I wish I could stay in his arms forever. I can feel him hiccupping from all the crying. He shivers as well.

Why does life have to be so difficult? Once you find the good things, they always disappear...


	4. I Want You to Know

Tears are streaming down my face now. Inside of me, I can feel that it's nearly time to go. Landon wakes up slowly. Knowing that this could be our last moment together really scares me. I can't bare the thought of that.

He sees my eyes open and get up off his seat. He kneels down next to me. "Landon..." I whisper softly. Tears begin to form in his eyes as well. I can't handle this. His gently puts his hand on mine. His touch is so warm.

I wish I could hug him just one last time. It pains me so much to see him like this. "I want you to know that I love you...not even death can do us part..." I say to him. He bites his lip and the tears begin to fall down his cheeks.

"I want you to know that I'll be waiting for you. I don't want to leave you yet...I'm scared Landon. I'm really scared to not have you by my side..."

He hides his face in the mattress...he whispers back to me..."I love you to...you're the best thing that ever happened to me...you saved me, Jamie."


	5. Bittersweet Kisses

He holds me for a long time...I don't want him to ever let me go...I don't want to ever let him go...

After what feels like 10 minutes, he finally unwraps his arms from around me. His warmness rubbed off onto me.

I look deep into his eyes. They're filled with tears and sadness. My heart keeps breaking everytime I look at him...

I lean back towards him, and he leans back towards me. We both close are eyes gently to let the few tears in our eyes fall down. They reach down to my lips.

We lean closer into what is probably our final kiss. How unique, they're bittersweet kisses!

I put my hand on his chin, and he wraps his arms around my waist. The kiss keeps going for at least a minute.


	6. It's Almost Time

Being short in breath, I stop the kiss. It seemed to go on forever. It was beautiful, painful, but pleasurable.

I hide my face in his chest. He holds me gently, but yet I feel tight and secure. It's wonderful.

"Landon...?" I say facing him. "I...I...think it's time...it will be soon." I could feel my heart beat start to lower.

I was scared. What was going to happen? I had so many questions, and I couldn't get any answers.

He seemed to hold his breath. Tears kept streaming out of both of our eyes. He was stil shivering and taking sharp breaths.


	7. His Final Words to Her

"Jamie..." he says softly to me. "I love you. I love you more than words can explain. I'm sorry about everytime that I treated you badly. I wish I could take it all back. I regret not getting to know you sooner. You're the best thing that could possible have happened to me. I love you for loving me. It's hard for me to put in words what I feel about you. I can't say everything I want to say. I will never forget you Jamie. Even after you are gone, you will always remain in my heart. I want you to always remember that. I'm never going to find another person like you in this world. You were the one for me. I know it. Even though, we didn't spend as much time together as I wanted to have now, know that I'll always remember everything. Jamie, I love you. I hope you have a peaceful rest. I'll see you in time..."


	8. Her Final Words to Him

I lay my head back down, after hearing his words, I realize that there is no sweeter person on this planet than him... "I love you...I really do. Don't ever...forget me. Y-You were...the most w-wonderful person who-who... could have po-possibly walked into my life. You've ch-changed so much...I-I'm really, really p-proud of you. I'll always, a-always b-be watching you f-from of above... I l-love you a lot. I-I wish...I wish I could spend th-the rest of your... life with you... I'm not ready t-to let you go. You-you know that...I love you, Landon."


	9. It's Almost Time

Being short in breath, I stop the kiss. It seemed to go on forever. It was beautiful, painful, but pleasurable.

I hide my face in his chest. He holds me gently, but yet I feel tight and secure. It's wonderful.

"Landon...?" I say facing him. "I...I...think it's time...it will be soon." I could feel my heart beat start to lower.

I was scared. What was going to happen? I had so many questions, and I couldn't get any answers.

He seemed to hold his breath. Tears kept streaming out of both of our eyes. He was stil shivering and taking sharp breaths.


End file.
